xenosagafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Archangels
The Archangels are an Astral Race of incredibly powerful beings that come from outside of the known Universe, every so often the reincarnate within one of the Universes that has fallen out of control, during this state Angels seek them out from among the Universes since they are the Ruling System in the Higher Domain since God disappeared. Background Archangels were created as the Higher Domain or Heaven's greatest weapons - brutal and merciless to such an extent that when serious they were considered fierce and absolute by their brothers, Archangels were the brightest Light in the Higher Domain and their Leadership skills were well known beyond anything else, there were usually 7 Archangels in charge at one time with eventual turn taking - their de facto Leader is God's Right Hand, the Archangel Lucifer, he leads the Higher Domain ever since God and the legendary High Archangels vanished from the Higher Domain. Known Archangels and their Present Incarnations: The known Archangels from Age down: *Michael/Aduro - Elemental Archangel of Fire. *Lucifer/Maximus - the Morning Star. *Raphael/Spira - Elemental Archangel of Wind. *Gabriel/Cain - Archangel of Illusions and Messages. *Metatron/Rubedo (a.k.a Gaigun Kukai Jr.) - Archangel of Unity, Education/Truth and Independent Strength. *Sandalphon/Albedo - Archangel of the Apocalypse, Nightmare Eating and Music. *Uriel/Negredo (a.k.a Gaigun Kukai) - Elemental Archangel of Earth, the Angel of Death and Judgement. *Djibril/Citrine - Elemental Archangel of Water. *Raziel/Noah - Archangel of Secrets, Knowledge, Magic and the Patron Angel of Law Makers and Lawyers. *Jophiel/Gloria - Archangel of Illumination, Wisdom and Perception. Characteristics Archangels are described as God's Highest Ranked Warriors and Leaders - Lucifer was leader of the Morning Angels (literally the Archangels) and to that extent was practically God's Right Hand Angel, Michael was Leader of the "Powers" - the elite Warrior commanding structure of the Heavenly Host which Michael also led, Raphael led the Virtues and held oversight over all the Universes and the Imaginary Spaces that separate them - Raphael stated that the Universes were like a Tree and therefore was like the Sefirotic Tree or Tree of Life. Gabriel was the messenger Archangel that channelled information between his brothers and others - other than this he was skills in manipulating Illusions and collecting information, Uriel is an Angel that Judges over the dead deciding if they go back into the Cycle of Reincarnation or if they are made into Gnosis - Uriel has been known to inhabit the Imaginary Spaces where he is ignored by the Gnosis at large, Djibril is the Co-Leader of the Cherubim with Archangel Raziel and she also represents the lower ranked Angels - she is the youngest of the Elemental Archangels. Metatron is leader of the Seraphim and therefore the Ruling Council in the Higher Domain - he is the Patron Angel of Small Children, unity, education, truth, Children Issues and Owning one's own power. Sandalphon is the Younger Twin Brother, he is the Archangel of the Apocalypse and the Nightmare Eater - despite this he is known as the Master of music (possibly Play also) and less widely known as the guardian of our secret thoughts and/or wishes, his defined Angelic mission includes of "grounding Heaven onto Earth" therefore saying to "make Heaven on Earth". Raziel is the Archangel of Secrets and therefore he was known to be able to know or find anyone's secrets - he is the Patron Angel of Law Makers and Lawyers; Raziel is also the Angel of Alchemy, Divine Magic and Manifesting. Jophiel is the Archangel of Thoughts of Beauty and Love, she helps to think beautiful thoughts and to therefore create, manifest, and attract more beauty into people's lives. True Forms of the Eldest Four Michael's true form was very powerful. It proved fatal and overwhelming to patrons at a dinner. Due to the sheer power of his true form, his angelic spirit can slowly destroy any vessel that is not brother to Lucifer's vessel. Michael maintained a self confident and sturdy nature towards others. Lucifer's true form was very beautiful and well respected in Heaven. It surged high-altitude winds soon after his arrival. His angelic spirit can slowly destroy any vessel that hasn't been prepared and who hasn't consumed a specific amount of U-DO's corrupting essence. Lucifer maintained a prideful but sympathetic nature towards others. Raphael's true form is very powerful. It is so strong that it can leave temporary vessels in a catatonic state after possession. After his descent from Heaven and his time occupying his Vessel, Raphael maintained a stern and wrathful nature. Gabriel's true form was strong but apparently, not as strong as that of his three older brothers. It doesn't seem to damage his Vessel, this may indicate that he was inhabiting his true vessel or that it possible for him to possess any human for as long as needed. Gabriel maintained a seemingly intermediate stature towards others, later professing compassion for humans. True Forms of the Other Archangels Uriel's was considered a sibling to either Michael or Raphael and hence his power would be relative to their own, however since he is not one of the first Four Archangels, some aspects of their strength and/or knowledge are out of his control. Uriel's personality was kind despite his larger than life appearance, surprising giving his identity as the Angel of Judgement. Djibril, like Uriel, is considered to be relative to Michael or Raphael however is still weaker than the original four Archangels. Djibril was said to contain a personality that never sullied her beliefs and a sharp tongue to match, Djibril has been known to shed tears for the less fortunate Angels and Spiritual Beings - including the Gnosis. Metatron, similar to Sandalphon, is one of the two strongest members of the Other Archangels and are potentially strong enough to match up to either Michael or Lucifer for a limited amount of time. Metatron's aura isn't static, Metatron was potentially the highest Archangel outside of the original four Archangels however unlike Sandalphon, Metatron's emotions often influence his strength - prior to Awakening this was shown as the "Red Dragon" and it was feared that Rubedo would lose control of his emotions hence losing control of Metatron's dormant power. Metatron had a childish personality however he could easily become serious, Metatron was seen as calmer than his eccentric twin Sandalphon, similar to Metatron, is one of the two strongest members of the Other Archangels and are potentially strong enough to match up to either Michael or Lucifer for a limited amount of time. Sandalphon's Aura is Static based on the level of Metatron's aura, Sandalphon's aura can be countered and fought over by Metatron's aura, each complementing and countering the other on an even scale. Sandalphon's personality is usually hesitant however this is shown to be deceptive, Sandalphon's true personality is eccentric at worse and coldly serious at best, not even Metatron can understand what is going on through his twin brother's head. Other Information While manifesting on Earth or while intervening on a prophet's behalf, while not inhabiting a Vessel, their angelic bodies initially emit a piercing ringing sound, which has proven to be excruciating to humans. They usually search eternity during their reincarnations for the perfect body in which to inhabit, however once they are finally reincarnated in a perfect body and remember themselves for what they truly are, they not only retain their true power and memories but they also no longer need to move from body to body hence usually appear in their True Vessel form regardless of the Universe they appear in - though they can possess other bodies their True Vessels remain dormant. Trivia